Eien
by Aoi Aysel
Summary: Cerita untuk #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration
1. Healing Spell

**Healing Spell**

[Naruto disclimer Masashi Kishimoto]

[Prompt_Ayah]

[Typo, kemungkinan ooc,dll]

[Family]

#NaruHinaWeddingCelebration

Sekarang dia hanyalah orang tua yang duduk termenung sendiri didalam kamar pribadinya, "Disaat seperti ini, aku tiba-tiba sangat merindukan mu," katanya kepada lukisan mendiang istrinya. Begitulah dirinya, ketua klan bangsawan Hyuga tidak akan menunjukan sisi lemahnya kepada orang lain.

Dengan langkah pelan ia menyusuri _roka_ , berjalan mengelilingi kediamannya yang kini sunyi. Ketenangan ini membuatnya kesepian. Dia berdiri didepan kamar putri sulungnya, "Dia akan pergi," katanya sedih.

Hiashi Hyuga berdiri terpaku di halaman belakang rumahya, bersedekap dan memejamkan kedua matanya, tempat dimana putri-purtinya biasa berlatih.

 _"Hinata bisa temani ayah sebentar."_

Rasanya seperti baru kemarin, nyatanya memang kemarin dia dan putri sulungnya berlatih, itu hanyalah alasan yang dia gunakan karena tidak bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya, ada banyak hal yang dia ingin katakan, nasehat yang seharusnya menjadi tugas seorang ayah kepada putrinya yang akan menikah.

Hiashi adalah orang yang kaku, berbicara dari hati ke hati bukanlah keahliannya.

 _Disela-sela pukulan jyuken-nya, ayah yang sedang bimbang itu menyampaikan perasaannya._

 _"Ayah hanya tau dia seorang pahlawan."_

 _"Ayah tidak terlalu mengenal pemuda itu, tapi karena dia adalah pilihan mu, maka ayah percaya padamu."_

 _Putrinya yang lemah lembut itu tau, dirinya hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya dicemaskan oleh seorang ayah, putri yang seumur hidup dia lindungi harus dia serahkan kepada orang asing, Hinata hanya diam, mendengarkan._

 _"Sering-seringlah berkunjung, Hanabi akan merindukan mu,"kilahnya._

 _"Kalau kau bersedih, kami akan ada disini."_

 _"Otou-sama kami tidak akan kemana-mana." Hinata tak sanggup lagi menahan haru dan bahagia, dia melompat memeluk ayahnya yang masih mengaktifkan byakugan._

Membayangkan putrinya akan pergi darinya, kini Hiashi sedikit merasa tidak rela, dia belum melakukan banyak hal dengan putrinya, selama ini kegiatan mereka hanya seputar masalah klan, berlatih dan mengerjakan misi.

Hiashi Hyuga menyembunyikan serabut merah tipis di pipinya saat mengingat Hinata tiba-tiba memeluknya sambil menangis. Dia menertawakan reaksi konyolnya yang terkejut dan mematung seperti terkunci _jutsu_ bayangan.

 _"Otou-sama terima kasih, aku menyayangi mu."_

Ah, dia tidak terbiasa dengan perilaku dan hal-hal yang emosional dan sentimentil.

"Otou-sama aku mencari mu kemana-mana," kata Hanabi yang menghampiriya.

Sang Ayah berjalan keluar gerbang mansion, perasaan kehilangan menyerang hatinya. Dia menoleh sekali lagi, melihat bayangan Hinata yang memenuhi seluruh rumah, tidak lama lagi purti kecilnya akan menjadi milik orang asing.

Langkah kakinya terasa berat menuju ruang tunggu, namun ketika dia melihat senyum Hinata yang tidak pernah terlepas dari bibirnya, ayah yang kaku dan minin ekspresi wajah itu merasakan hangat di hatinya, tanpa di sadarinya dia pun ikut tersenyum.

"Sudah hampir saatnya."

Rasa sedih berubah menjadi bangga dan bahagia saat Naruto dan Hinata membacakan sumpah pernikahan mereka dan lelaki asing itu kini menjadi putrannya, orang yang akan meneruskan tanggung jawabnya melindungi Hinata, tiba-tiba dia teringat pada putranya yang lain _. "Neji andai kau melihat ini."_

 **The End**

AoiAysel_180217

Top of Form


	2. Tsubasa

**TSUBASA**

[Naruto disclimer Masashi Kishimoto]

[Prompt Musim Semi]

[ Typo, kemungkinan ooc, dll]

[Family]

#NaruHinaWeddingCelebration

Pagi yang cerah di musim semi, disisi yang tak terlihat, mereka datang bersama hembusan angin yang menerbangkan kelopak sakura yang membelai lembut wajah Naruto, bunga pink itu berubah merah, sewarna surai sang ibu pengantin pria yang kini tengah berdiri disampingnya.

Sedang Sang Ayah mengikuti arah pandang Naruto ke pahatan wajahnya. "Dia pasti merindukan kita _Tsuma_ ," kata Minato kepada istrinya yang buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

"Dia sangat tampan," tangan Kushina bergetar merapikan hakama hitam Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah rapi.

"Tentu saja dia adalah putra ku," kebanggan jelas terdengar dari suara _Yondaime Hokage._

"Tapi anak ku lebih tampan dari mu," sergah Kushina.

Sosok tampan aristokrat itu tiba-tiba berdiri disamping Hinata, memandang calon menantu mereka dengan kasih sayang yang nyata.

"Siapa kau?" Kushina menghardik pria itu.

"Oh. Seorang Hyuga." Minato mengenali mata bulannya.

"Anak muda apa cinta mu pernah di tolak oleh menantu kami?" Kushina memeluk Hinata posesif, mengibaskan tangannya mengusir Neji.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua," Neji berteriak kesal karena ulah dua orang aneh itu. "Aku ini kakaknya."

"Hinata- _sama_. Ah, tidak." Neji meralat ucapannya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu, malu. "Hinata, adik-ku." Neji tercekat seperti ada yang menyumbat tenggorokannya.

"Semoga kau selalu bahagia." Neji tersenyum tulus tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah seram, dia menundukan wajahnya berbisik ke telinga Hinata, "Jika Naruto membuat mu menangis, aku sendiri yang akan memotong-kau tau apa yang ku maksud."

"Aku mendengar itu anak muda," kata Minato.

"Mungkin dia kuat secara fisik, tapi mungkin kaulah yang harus melindunginya." Kushina tersenyum pada Hinata, "Naruto agak ceroboh."

"Lakukan yang terbaik nak, jangan mengecewakan Ayah mu," Minato mengusap matanya yang berair, sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di bahu Naruto.

"Sekarang kami bisa melepaskan mu anakku, karena dengan kedua tangan mu kau akan membuat keluarga mu sendiri," Kushina memeluk Naruto erat, " Kau tidak akan kesepian lagi."

Minato dan Kushina perlahan memudar, "Minato apa yang kau lakukan," istri _Yondaime Hokage_ itu berteriak kesal. " Cepat lepaskan Naruto."

"Tapi aku belum mengajarkannya jutsu _special_ , untuk malam per-"

"Kau kira anak mu itu idiot?" Kushina masih sempat mengeluarkan aura gelap yang membuat suaminya bergidik, sebelum mereka benar-benar menghilang.

Neji juga menyadari waktunya tinggal sedikit, "Aku tau kau menyayangi ku dan juga merindukan ku. Jadi-jangan terlalu memikirkan ku."

Tubuh transparan itu memeluk adiknya, dan menghilang.

Sekali lagi angin berhembus, membawa kembali mereka yang telah pergi, meninggalkan orang terkasih mereka mengucap janji pernikahan.

 **The End**

AoiAysel_170217


	3. Treasure

**Treasure**

[Naruto disclimer Masashi Kishimoto]

[Promt_Mawar]

[Typo, kemungkinan ooc, dll]

[Romance]

[Summary_Harta yang paling berharga]

#NaruHinaWeddingCelebration

Kau tetap tersenyum saat tau, dia sudah terlambat empat jam dari waktu janjian kalian, dan perut mu sudah meronta, kelaparan.

Sejak menjadi kekasih mu, Naruto, itulah namanya, merasa mendapatkan banyak kebahagian dan perhatian, dan dia selalu berterima kasih untuk itu.

"Jangan berterima kasih, kau pantas mendapatkannya," kata mu.

Setiap saat dia selalu menyesali kebodohannya mengejar cinta dari orang lain, tapi tidak bisa mengenali cinta didepan matanya.

Jadi untuk membalas dan membuktikan rasa cintanya, sekarang dia berada jauh di dalam hutan yang katanya terdapat bunga langka yang sangat cantik untuk dia persembahkan pada mu, sehingga pemuda ceroboh itu melupakan janji kencan kalian ke Ichiraku Ramen.

Kau tidak merasa bosan ataupun marah, hanya duduk dengan tenang, menunggu janji kehadirannya, karena kau yakin jika dia sudah berjanji maka dia pasti akan menepatinya. Seperti itulah jalan ninjanya.

Menunggunya justru membuat mu berdebar, menikmati saat membayangkan bagaimana penampilannya hari ini, wajah seperti apa yang akan dia tunjukkan saat meminta maaf karena keterlambatannya, dan kau pun tersenyum lagi.

Kau terkejut saat tiba-tiba dia muncul dihadapan mu, tanpa kau sadari dia sudah memasang segel _hiraishin jutsu_ ke tubuh mu, dia langsung menarik mu kedalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu ku, Hinata," katanya terharu, rasa cintanya pada mu bertambah sangat cepat hingga membuatnya tak bisa membendung perasaannya, kau tak melihat dia menghapus air matanya.

"Kau tau Naruto-kun, senyuman mu lebih indah dari mawar ini, dan itu sudah cukup untuk ku," kata mu tanpa sadar ketika kekasih mu yang bodoh itu muncul dengan pakaian lusuh penuh goresan kunai karena dalam usahanya untuk mendapatkan bunga itu dia bertemu dengan _Missing-nin._

Wajah mu memerah setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan, kau baru saja merayu kekasih mu, untung bagi mu dia tidak menyadarinya.

Ketika sekarang kau berjalan disampingnya, mengapit lengannya menuju altar pernikahan, dia masih memberi mu senyuman yang sama.

 **The End**

AoiAysel_210217


	4. Anata no Namae 2

**Anata no Namae 2**

[Naruto disclimer Masashi Kishimoto]

[Promt_Buah hati]

[Kemungkinan Ooc, typo, dll]

[Family]

[Summary_ Tamu yang tak diundang, Nama mu adalah]

#NaruHinaWeddingCelebration

Rambut _Ahoge_ itu bergerak liar menampar keras wajahnya yang tertidur, tubuhnya terlentang menggigil. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, iris biru safir itu bersinar secerah langit dihadapanya, awan putih terasa basah ketika dia menyentuhnya.

"Langit yang sangat dekat," katanya takjub.

Sedetik kemudian bola matanya melebar, jantungnya seakan meledak, kedua tangannya mengais-ngais udara seperti akan tenggelam. Sekuat tenaga dia membalik tubuhnya, wajahnya yang tampan berubah menjadi tidak beraturan karena desakan angin, matanya perih dan berair, namun dia masih bisa melihat bangunan yang semakin nampak membesar, menarik Boruto dengan gravitasi kecepatan tinggi, melesat jatuh dari angkasa.

" _Rasengan_ ," bola chakra kecil itu dia lemparkan ke bawah menuju atap sebuah bangunan sederhana untuk meminimalisir benturan, tidak lama kemudian jutsu itu menghilang namun atap berkarat itu sudah bulat berlubang.

Boruto mengalirkan chakra ke kedua kakinya, tubuhnya yang ramping lolos dari atap dan mendarat mulus diatas sesuatu yang empuk.

...

Beberapa saat sebelumnya.

Naruto berdiri diatas balkon rumahnya, tersadar dari lamunan atau mungkin sebuah mimpi setengah sadar, dia merasakan kehadiran ayah dan ibunya ketika pandangan mata sendunya terarah pada Monumen Hokage. Hakama hitam yang dia kenakan membuatnya bersemangat dan gugup pada saat bersamaan. "Mengapa Iruka- _sensei_ belum datang."

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah, tersenyum pada bayangan dirinya yang terlihat sangat tampan dalam balutan kimono pernikahan, namun ledakkan keras di atap rumahnya adalah hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh dalam kegelapan.

...

Boruto menghela napas lega, bersyukur atas hidupnya yang hampir saja berakhir.

"Alat sialan itu, akan ku hancurkan kalau aku kembali, beraninya dia menjatuhkan ku dari tempat yang sangat tinggi."

Boruto menggerutu sambil mengibas-gibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir debu yang menempel pada jaket hitamnya.

"Oh. Tuan kau tidak apa-apa?" Boruto baru menyadari kau dia sedang menduduki tubuh seseorang.

Dengan panik dia mengguncang, kemudian membalik tubuh tidak bergerak itu dan tercengang. " _Baka Oyaji_."

Suara langkah pelan mendekat dan kemudian terdengar ketukan di pintu. "Naruto kau sudah siap?" Iruka berteriak dari luar.

"Tidak lucu kalau kau terlambat datang kepernikahan mu sendiri."

"Kau tentu tidak ingin mendapat amukan dari Hiashi- _sama_ kan?"

"Naruto?"

Boruto bertambah panik, tidak boleh ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya, dia menguncang keras tubuh pingsan Naruto.

"Bangunlah Ayah. Kalau kau tidak menikah, bagaimana aku bisa lahir- _ttebasa_."

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja," kata Iruka khawatir dari balik pintu.

Boruto berdehem pelan untuk mengubah sedikit suaranya. "Aku akan segera keluar." Boruto mengamati wajah ayahnya kemudian dia melakukan _henge no jutsu._ Dengan gemetar dia membuka pakaian Naruto untuk dia kenakan, karena terlalu gugup dia lupa bahwa dia sudah mengenakan pakaian yang sama.

...

Entah ini keberuntungan atau apa, dia terlempar ke masa lalu tepat saat pernikahan orang tuanya. Cerita berawal ketika dia bertaruh dengan Shikadai dan Inojin untuk mencoba memasuki Divisi Senjata Ninja Ilmiah untuk mencuri _software game_ terbaru, namun karena Uchiha Sasuke yang ditugaskan sementara untuk menjadi penjaga khusus Divisi ini memergokinya, maka dengan kalang kabut dia memasuki portal waktu yang masih dalam tahap pengembangan.

Pintu itu terbuka dan keluarlah Naruto yang gugup. "Iruka-jiji." Dengan cepat dia menutup pintu, tentu saja dia tidak mau Iruka melihat siapa yang dia sembunyikan di bawah tempat tidur.

"Ha?" Iruka melayangkan jitakan keras ke kepala Naruto. "Aku tau kau sangat gugup, tapi aku tidak berubah jadi kakek-kakek dalam sekejap kan Naruto."

"Atau kau tidak sabar ingin punya anak? Astaga Naruto, kendalikan dirimu," Iruka tersenyum mesum dan menyikut rusuk _Naruto_.

Pemuda itu sedikit meringis, " _Dia sudah punya dua orang anak._ "

Mereka berdua menuruni tangga dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke pusat desa, tempat dimana akan diadakan upacara pernikahan.

"Kau tidak banyak bicara hari ini," Iruka melirik Naruto.

"Aku umm gugup," jawaban yang cocok, dia tidak berbohong, Boruto memang gugup karena menyamar sebagai ayahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Boruto yang memakai wajah ayahnya berjalan kaku dengan mata yang selalu waspada, menoleh ke kanan kiri seperti mencari seseorang. Tentu saja dia tidak mau berhadapan dengan gurunya yang seperti patung es.

Pertanyaan Iruka menyadarkannya, dia harus bersikap wajar dan tidak boleh membuat orang mencurigainya.

Tamu sudah memenuhi pusat desa, tepat di bawah Monumen Hokage, wajah-wajah yang familiar menatapnya dengan antusias dan bahagia.

Meskipun berada di Konoha yang sama dengan orang-orang yang sama, namun mereka yang sekarang tidak mengenalnya, bisa saja dia dianggap musuh kerena menyusup ke dalam desa, dan untuk memperparah keadaan dia muncul saat pernikahan pahlawan desa, dengan semua shonobi hebat dan semua Kage sebagai tamu, meskipun yang akan menikah adalah orang tuanya, kalau dia tertangkap maka dia bisa di penjara atau lebih buruk, mati.

"Cepatlah ke ruang tunggu, Hinata sudah menunggu mu."

" _Ibu_."

Boruto mengepalkan tangan untuk meredakan tubuhnya yang bergetar, jantungnya berdetak cepat, adrenalin membuatnya gugup dan bersemangat karena sekarang dia melintasi ruangan yang penuh dengan _shinobi_ Klan Hyuga, seorang saja menggunakan byakugan maka habislah dia.

Pengantin pria palsu itu berdiri kaku disamping Hinata yang terlihat tenang, dengan ekor matanya dia melirik ibunya yang terlihat sangat cantik, betapa beruntung ayahnya yang bodoh bisa menikah dengan ibunya.

Pemuda itu berpikir mungkin ibunya sedang mengenang Neji pamannya, Boruto memandang pahatan wajah para hokage dari jendela, memandang ke arah batu kosong disamping wajah _Rokudaime_ Hokage yang nantinya akan menjadi pahatan wajah ayahnya. Ibu dan anak masa depannya itu saling bertatapan.

"Naruto-kun?"

Kita semua tau kemampuan Hinata kalau menyangkut hal yang berhubungan dengan Naruto, tak ada hubungannya dengan kemampuan mata bulannya atau statusnya sebagai _Byakugan no_ _Hime_ , ini karena kadar kecintaanya yang besar kepada pemuda itu, dia bisa menyadari bahwa pengantin prianya bukanlah Uzumaki Naruto.

Seharusnya sekarang dia merasa panik dan terancam, tapi sesuatu pada mata birunya itu menghentikannya, dia melihat ikatan yang lebih kuat dari sorot mata biru cerah itu, dia bisa merasakan dirinya dan Naruto ada pada diri orang asing itu dari caranya bergerak dan tingkahnya saat gugup.

"Dimana Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata berbisik pada pemuda itu.

Boruto terperanjat, iris birunya melebar, dia menelan ludahnya kasar tak menyangka ibunya bisa tau hanya dengan sekali melihat ke matanya. "Bagai mana ibu bisa tau?"

"Ibu?"

"Ah, maksud ku, Hi-nata-san. Jangan khawatir dia baik-baik saja."

"Dia hanya pingsan."

Suara gaduh dari luar ruangan menandakan kedatangan Uzumaki Naruto yang langsung melakukan _shunshin no jutsu_ ke luar ruang tunggu.

Mendobrak pintu dengan hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam bergambar Gamabunta. Sebenarnya saya tidak mau memberi tahu kalian hal ini, tapi karena momen pernikahannya membuat saya _baper_ maka akan ku beri tahu kalian rahasia memalukan ini.

Semalam Naruto mengunjungi Gunung Myoboku untuk meminta saran Petapa Katak tentang masalah kesuburan pria, dia mendapatkan ramuan _hand made_ buatan Pa dan Ma katak, campuran flora dan fauna aneh yang tak teridentifikasi dan mendapatkan boxer hijau terang itu sebagai bonus, konon adalah milik Ogama Sennin.

Dan sekarang dia sudah memperbanyak dirinya dengan _bunshin no jutsu_. Wajah Hinata merah sampai ke telinga melihat banyak Naruto sexy ini.

" _Hime_ menyingkir dari penipu itu," Naruto asli terengah-engah, wajahnya khawatir dan marah. Setelah sadar dari pingsan, pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Hinata yang sedang dalam bahaya.

Naruto sudah membuat rencana untuk menangkap pengacau ini, dia juga memberitahu semua _shinobi_ Klan Hyuga untuk berjaga diluar, bahwa dia akan menagkap penipu itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tidak boleh ada keributan yang akan menganggu prosesi pernikahannya dan membuat para tamu cemas sehingga pernikahan akan berakhir bahkan sebelum dimulai.

Boruto melompat ke udara, hampir saja lengah, ternyata _kage mane no jutsu_ sudah menyelinap dari belakang dan hampir memerangkap bayangannya, Boruto menyeringai teringat pada rival ujian _chunnin_ nya, Shikadai Nara.

"Shikamaru-jii san."

"Oh, dia hebat juga," kata Shikamaru yang muncul dari jendela. "Apa yang dia katakan tadi?"

Boruto belum menapakkan kakinya di lantai, saat Naruto dengan _shunshin no jutsu_ nya lagi, sudah berpindah tempat dalam sekejap mata ke hadapan Boruto kemudian melayangkan tinju ke _wajahnya_ sendiri sehingga melepaskan _henge no jutsu_ yang dipakai Boruto.

Sosoknya yang baru beranjak remaja, berambut kuning dengan dua garis di pipinya itu membuat semua orang terkejut, refleks memandang Naruto dan tamu tak diundang itu bergantian. Naruto malah berpikir musuh sedang mempermainkannya dengan berubah menjadi dirinya sewaktu kecil.

"Ibu tolong aku," kata Boruto memelas.

"Apa?"

" _Hime_ kau sudah punya anak?" Naurto syok dan patah hati. Secara tidak sadar dia melepaskan Boruto dari cengkramannya, kita semua sudah tau betapa lambannya Naruto ini berpikir.

Wajah Hiashi Hyuga bagai ditampar lengan chakra Kyubi, pikiran buruk berkecamuk di kepalanya, apa dia terlalu mengabaikan anaknya sampai dia tidak mengetahui bahwa putrinya sudah mempunyai putra dan tanpa sepengetahuannya dia sudah menjadi kakek-kakek.

"Siapa kau bocah?" kata Hiashi yang sudah mengatasi rasa syoknya, tidak mungkin putrinya berbuat hal memalukan, pasti bocah aneh itulah yang berbohong.

Naruto yang baru memproses informasi ini, berang karena merasa ditipu, dua bayangan _bunshin_ bercelana lucu itu maju menyerang Boruto, namun belum sempat mereka menyentuhnya, _bunshin_ itu sudah berubah menjadi kepulan asap karena terkena lemparan shuriken.

Pusaran portal muncul dibelakangnya, tentu saja itu adalah penghubung dimensi dari _rinnegan_ milik Uchiha Sasuke. Boruto bergidik membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan dia terima dari ayah dan gurunya saat dia kembali nanti.

"Siapa kau?" tanya mereka kompak.

Boruto sudah tertelan pusaran portal, suaranya tak lagi terdengar, hanya gerak bibirnya yang terlihat, menandakan dia sedang mengatakan sesuatu.

Sebelum menghilang, Hinata mengenali cengiran di wajah familiar itu, senyum yang menyelamatkan dan menghangatkan hatinya dimasa lampau.

Hinata menghapus jejak air mata disudut matanya agar tidak ada yang melihatnya melambaikan tangan pada bocah itu. Sudah berakhir, dia sudah lenyap tak berbekas.

 _"Uzumaki Boruto."_

Hinata tak sabar untuk untuk bertemu dengannya lagi.

 **The End**

Omake

Naruto meringis, tapi dia tidak menampakkan wajah kesakitan sedikitpun di hadapan istrinya. " _Hime_ , tenanglah."

"Naruto!" Hinata berteriak ingin menjambak rambut suaminya, namun urung karena rambutnya yang pendek, kontraksi pada pembukaan ke tujuh itu begitu menyakitkan dan sudah berlangsung selama berjam-jam hingga menguras tenaganya.

"Hinata lepaskan telinga Naruto," kata Sakura lembut.

"Tidak akan, mengapa dia melakukan ini padaku," air matanya mengalir deras, napasnya pendek-pendek dan tidak teratur, tubuhnya sudah basah oleh peluh, anjuran Sakura untuk tetap bernapas dan dihembuskan perlahan tidak dihiraukannya.

"Ini salah mu, kau kuning mesum." Cengkraman tangan Hinata kini sudah berpindah lagi ke lengan Naruto yang tak berperban, meninggalkan jejak dalam dan merah pada kulitnya.

"Tapi aku kan suami mu, _Hime_."

Naruto menangis dalam hati, tidak tega melihat istrinya berjuang sendiri untuk melahirkan anak pertama mereka, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain menjadikan tubuhnya pelampiasan rasa sakit Hinata, sakit yang tidak terjangkau oleh pikirannya hingga membuat istrinya _out of character_.

Uzumaki Naruto selalu memenangkan pertarungan dengan musuh-musuh yang kuat karena semangat juangnya, namun beberapa jam kemudian saat Sakura menyuruhnya keluar karena istrinya sudah siap melahirkan, dia bersikeras untuk menemani Hinata dan ketika melihat sedikit darah, dia tergeletak pingsan dan Sakura harus memikulnya keluar ruangan.

AoiAysel_210217


	5. Anemone

**Anemone**

[Naruto disclimer Masashi Kishimoto]

[Promt_Musim semi]

[Romance, Family]

[Kemungkinan ooc, typo, dll]

[Kenangan masih mereka ketika kembali dari misi di Bulan]

#NaruHinaWeddingCelebration

Purnama kedua, musim semi akan segera tiba, rembulan diatas sana tak sebesar dan seterang saat momen mendebarkan ketika kau akhirnya bisa merasakan bagian termanis dari lelaki yang sangat kau cintai, bibir kalian untuk pertama kalinya saling mengecup.

Malam ini kau menyempatkan diri lagi memandangi sang dewi malam, sinarnya masih terasa sama, lembut dan menenangkan. Memori mu memutar kembali saat-saat kalian akan kembali ke Konoha setelah berhasil menyelamatkan bumi.

"Naruto," Kau tersenyum malu mengingat peristiwa itu, hati mu menghangat, pipi mu merona ketika kau menyebut namanya. Masih teringat dengan jelas, mana mungkin kau bisa melupakan kenangan manis itu, kau bisa melihat seluruh adegan seakan-akan sedang terjadi didepan mata mu.

...

Pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangan mu, kalian berjalan lambat seakan tak rela kaki kalian lebih cepat sampai di Konoha. Shikamaru dan Sai sudah jauh berada didepan, Sakura dan bahkan adik mu Hanabi entah bagai mana, tidak mengajak kalian mengobrol, seakan menganggap kalian tidak ada, mereka asik bercerita tentang kesuksesan misi.

Pintu gerbang megah itu semakin jelas terlihat, kau tau warga desa telah menunggu kepulangan kalian dan Naruto tau, kau juga merasakan hal yang sama, tidak banyak waktu lagi bagi kalian bersama.

Genggaman tangannya semakin erat, kau membalasnya dengan melakukan hal yang sama, tiba-tiba kalian sudah berada dibalik sebuah pohon besar ditepi jalan, Naruto memeluk mu sangat erat sampai kau tak bisa bernapas, tapi kau membiarkannya, menikmati kehangatan tubuhnya ditengah udara yang masih terasa dingin.

"Maafkan aku _Hime_ , tubuhku bergerak sendiri."

Tentu saja kalian tidak bisa melihat rona merah di wajah masing-masing, hembusan hangat napasnya di leher mu terasa menyenangkan, debaran jantungnya sangat keras hingga kau bisa mendengarnya, membuat irama kacau saat berbaur dengan debaran jantung mu sendiri.

"Naruto-kun-" kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau sangat bahagia namun dia sudah mendahului mu.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, bisakah kita seperti ini sedikit lagi, aku ingin bersama mu lebih lama."

"Aku ingin bersama mu selamanya."

Naruto yang sedang kasmaran, baru pertama kali merasakan perasaan yang membuatnya bingung. Gabungan rasa bahagia, takut, dan sedih dia rasakan disaat bersamaan, gejolak perasaan dan getaran asing ditubuhnya tak dapat dia kendalikan. Kau mengerti perasaan itu karena hampir seumur hidup mu kau menyimpan rasa itu sendiri, dan kini kau sangat bersyukur karena kalian bisa merasakannya bersama, hasrat ingin memiliki satu sama lain.

Kau maklum, tangan mu yang melingkar di pinggangnya, kini terangkat mengusap rambutnya. Kau sangat menyayanginya dan dia merasakanya, akhirnya perasaan mu sampai padanya.

"Terimakasih," katanya, dia memejamkan mata menahan perasaan haru.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya, mengamati mu intens, sinar bulan jatuh menimpa wajah mu yang merona.

"Cantik sekali- _ttebayo_ ," katanya malu.

Iya, kau tidak salah dengar, pemuda tidak peka itu sedang mengagumi wajah mu.

"Aku suka rona merah itu."

Tunggu, apa itu benar Naruto? Wajah mu yang tertunduk berubah merah. Kau menyukai segala hal yang berhubungan dengan lelaki itu, termasuk Naruto yang _baru_ ini.

Bulan bersinar sangat terang hingga kau bisa melihat safir biru itu berkilat ketika dia mengangkat dagu mu dengan jarinya.

"Jangan menyembunyikan wajah ini, aku tidak bisa melihat mata mu," katanya lagi, dia meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Hinata." Suara berat itu seakan menjebak mu dalam _genjutsu_ , kau terhipnotis binar matanya yang menarik mu dengan gravitasinya sendiri.

Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya, napasnya yang hangat menerpa wajah mu, dia berhenti sejenak meminta persetujuan mu, dia mengusap bibir mu dengan ibu jarinya, tanpa sadar kau kau menyambut bibirnya, ciuman yang dalam namun kaku, yah kalian belum berpengalaman.

" _Dimana mereka berdua?_ " Kau mendengar Sai bertanya. Kalian bahkan melupakan keberadaan mereka.

" _Biarkan saja_ ," kali ini Shikamaru yang bicara. Meskipun samar kau juga mendengar Sakura dan Hanabi terkikik geli.

Dia memeluk mu lagi, namun kali ini terasa berbeda, dia merasa gelisah, napasnya memburu, tangannya menjelajahi punggung mu, dengan rakus dia menghirup aroma lavender di leher mu. Kau tersentak, kaget dengan wajah merah padam, kau merasakan bagian sensitif tubuh bawahnya mengeras.

"Aaa... Itu tidak disengaja _dia_ juga bergerak sendiri," katanya gugup dan malu, setelah dia mendorong tubuh mu menjauh, dia takut tak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Iya, itu bukan salah mu Naruto, dia punya pikirannya sendiri.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajaknya, iris sebiru lautan itu berkabut.

Kalian jalan bersisian dalam diam, kau memeluk lengannya manja, menyandarkan kepala mu di bahunya. Tentu saja kau bisa melakukannya, sekarang dia adalah kekasih mu.

Yang kau tidak tau, sebenarnya kau sedang menyiksanya perlahan-lahan hanya saja dia bertahan menggunakan pengendalian diri tingkat tinggi, agar tidak menggunakan shunshin no jutsu, menculik mu ke apartemennya dan membanting mu ke tempat tidurnya. Ya, dia memikirkan hal itu.

...

Kau tersadar dari lamunan saat Naruto muncul tiba-tiba diluar jendela kamar mu.

"Naruto-kun?" tangan mu berhenti merajut.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang menemani Hokage menghadiri rapat desa, tapi saat melihat bulan itu, Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan mu."

Sebelah tangan mu menangkup sisi wajahnya yang terasa dingin.

"Nanti kau bisa sakit Naruto-kun. Kemarilah," kau melingkarkan syal merah itu di lehernya yang terbuka, kemudian mengecup pipinya.

"Yosh, aku sudah mendapatkan semangat ku lagi," katanya sembari meninju udara.

Kau menempelkan telunjuk di bibir, memberikan isyarat pada pemuda hiperaktif itu untuk diam. Ketahuan menyelinap dan berduaan dimalam hari dengan putri ketua klan bangsawan, tidak baik untuk kesehatan tubuh dan keselamatan jiwa kekasih mu, bukan karena dia akan terserang penyakit. Hal yang lebih menyeramkan dari penyakit adalah jika Hiashi Hyuga memergoki kalian.

Naruto merasa lega karena calon mertuanya sedang berlatih _Jyuuken_ di _dojo_ yang jaraknya lumayan jauh, namun dia lupa bahwa jarak yang tak seberapa itu sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dengan jarak penglihatan _byakugan_.

"Ini, terimalah." Naruto memberi mu setangkai mawar merah yang entah dari mana asalnya.

Belum sempat kau berkata-kata, pemuda itu menghilang, tidak lama kemudian ayah mu mengetuk pintu.

...

Musim semi kedua, langit cerah tak berawan, kelopak sakura lebih indah dari biasanya, berguguran riang menyambut hari pernikahan kalian. Hari dimana lelaki itu mengikat mu, menjadikan mu miliknya, setelah mengucap sumpah dihadapan pendeta.

Suara indah mu membuatnya tertegun, ketika pertama kali kau memangginya, "Suami ku."

Naruto mengerjabkan matanya, sejenak bingung, kepalanya lambat memproses informasi baru ini, namun kemudian kau mendapatkan senyuman paling indah yang pernah terukir di bibirnya.

Air mata bahagia tak dapat ditahannya, akhirnya kau menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, menjadi keluarga yang tak pernah ia miliki. Dia memilih mu untuk menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya.

Ikatan yang dipersatukan oleh _Kami-sama_ , hanya akan putus oleh maut.

 **The End**

AoiAysel_100317


	6. If you miss me

**If You miss me**

[Naruto disclimer Masashi Kishimoto]  
[Promt_Musim Semi]  
[Typo, kemungkinan ooc, dll]  
[Family]  
#NaruHinaWeddingCelebration

"Selamat datang," kata Paman Teuchi saat menyambut kedatangan mu di Ichiraku Ramen.

"Ah, Nona Hinata, yang seperti biasa Nona?" Kau mengangguk pada pemilik kedai yang sudah tau apa yang ingin kau pesan, karena selama enam hari dalam seminggu ini kau rutin datang untuk makan malam, menyantap satu porsi besar ramen.

"Naruto belum kembali?" kata Ayame.

Kau hampir saja tersedak naruto yang belum kau kunyah. Wajah mu merah, mereka pasti tau kau datang ke kedai karena merindukan kekasih mu.

Setelah ciuman pertama kalian di bawah sinar bulan, dia tidak pernah menunjukan sikap romantis lagi, padahal dalam hati mu kau berharap kekasih mu yang tidak peka itu melakukan 'sesuatu' karena kau terlalu malu untuk meminta. Naruto malah bersemangat menceritakan misi S _rank_ yang akan dijalaninya esok hari.

Kau hanya berjalan murung disebelahnya, berharap waktu bisa berjalan lambat agar ada lebih banyak waktu untuk kebersamaan kalian sebelum berpisah selama satu minggu.

"Hime ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Naruto-kun." kilah mu saat iris safir birunya menatap mata mu.

"Aku akan sangat merindukan mu," katanya tiba-tiba.

Dia memegang dagu mu, memaksa wajah mu menengadah ke wajahnya yang bersemu, mata birunya mengunci iris lavender mu, perlahan bibir merahnya mengecup bibir mu yang terbuka, kau bisa merasakan lidahnya didalam mulut mu, kau yang tidak menduga ciuman itu hanya bisa mematung. Kau tidak tau, dia juga memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan mu, mungkin lebih.

"Ingatlah ciuman ini, saat kau merindukan ku." Wajah merah mu kini tepat berada di dadanya yang bidang, mendekap mu sangat erat, kalian tau berat rasanya berpisah.

" _Enak_." pikir mu, rasa kuah miso ramen masih terasa di indera pengecap mu.

...

Tidak. Hati mu terasa sakit, kau begitu merindukannya hingga hampir gila. Kau berlari menuju gerbang Konoha hanya untuk menghibur diri, bahwa kau satu langkah lebih dekat dengan Naruto dimanapun dia berada. Kau tidak bisa menunggu hingga esok untuk melihatnya.

"Naruto," lirih mu sambil memejamkan mata, mendekap tubuh mu sendiri karena udara dingin, atau-kau berkhayal dia sedang memeluk mu.

"Kau sangat merindukan ku, eh. Hime."

Kau tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengenali suara berat itu, aroma tubuh itu, napasnya yang hangat di leher mu, kau hanya tersenyum menengadah memandang langit malam, membiarkan lelaki itu memeluk mu dari belakang.

"Selamat datang, Naruto-kun."

...

Sudah lebih satu dekade berlalu sejak musim semi dimana kalian mengikat janji suci pernikahan. Setiap malam kau mengalami kesulitan untuk tidur, tubuh mu sudah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya, kau tidak bisa memejamkan mata kalau tidak menggengam tangan atau memeluk tubuhnya.

Kau menunggunya dengan semangkuk ramen buatan tangan mu sendiri, namun kau kau tertidur dimeja makan, tidak menyadari kehadirannya, sampai suami mu yang sangat sibuk itu mengecup kening mu.

"Masih menunggu ku, Hime?" katanya sedih, dia merasa bersalah.

"Tidak," kata mu cepat. "Aku sedang membuat ramen, maaf tapi sudah dingin."

"Akan ku makan." katanya hampir berteriak.

Dan kau pun tersenyum, betapa kau sangat mencintai pria itu.

" _Okaeri, Anata._ " Tak peduli berapa pun banyak waktu yang dibutuhkan, walaupun memakan waktu seumur hidup mu, kau akan ada ditempat, dimana Uzumaki Naruto, pulang.

 **The End**

AoiAysel_230217

Untuk Nai  
JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover


End file.
